In the past, many commercial passenger-carrying aircraft have utilized doors ranging in design from outwardly opening plug-type doors to inwardly opening overhead storage type doors. Virtually every known door design has had some kind of drawback. For example, some were difficult to either open or close. Others would stick. Still others had problems in providing a good seal around the door. On top of this, many designs have been difficult or expensive to install.
Although most past designs have been usable, they have not necessarily been the best. There has been a long-felt need to have an aircraft door that is improved both from an operational maintenance and cost standpoint. The present invention disclosed herein provides a means for improving on past designs, without sacrificing any functional or structural requirements.